Most machines and devices that involve moving parts and precision require regular maintenance and cleaning. Firearms are no exception. As hobbyists, weekend warriors, and professional users of firearms are aware, a failure to properly clean a firearm and its components can result in poor performance or a complete failure of the firearm. Thus, there is a need in the art for systems, methods, and devices to aid in firearm maintenance, modification, cleaning, and repair.
Various complex devices are known in the art for maintaining firearms, such as the automated maintenance methods and devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,458,948 to Worrall et al. However, such devices are too complex and expensive for the average user to operate. Further, such devices and methods are poorly suited for impromptu and emergency repairs in the field or on the range. Thus, there is a need for simple, portable, and efficient systems, methods, and devices that can be used for firearm maintenance in the field.
All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Simple, single purpose maintenance tools are also known in the art, such as the multi-tool for firearm maintenance and safety disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,850,738 to Silver. While such single or limited purpose tools may be effective for general uses, they do not solve maintenance, repair, cleaning, and disassembly problems that are unique to specific components or parts of a firearm. For example, the tool of '738 Silver is wholly ineffective at cleaning, maintaining, repairing, or disassembling the bolt assembly of an AR-15 or M-16 model rifle, or similar bolt assemblies.
Some efforts have been made to create tools for the maintenance of AR-15 bolt assemblies, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,279,634 to Shipman et al. However, such tools as disclosed by '634 Shipman are limited to cleaning the exterior surface of AR-15 bolt assemblies, and are not suited for the disassembly of bolt assemblies or the maintenance and cleaning of bolt assembly components. In particular, some methods and systems are known in the art to aid with the removal of the extractor pin of an AR-15 bolt assembly by use of a vice and boards to secure the bolt, and a hammer and punch to remove the extractor pin, as seen at URL youtube.com/watch?v=gSw4PejKkMU. However such methods and systems are clumsy, not portable, and poorly suited for field maintenance.
Thus, there remains a need for systems, methods, and devices for aiding in the maintenance of firearms.